warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Bosses
Bosses are a unique enemy class outfitted with superior weapons, high health, rechargeable shields, special abilities, and other traits. They are far stronger than regular units as they will use varying strategies to deal damage and avoid taking it. There are four types of bosses in the game: *'Regular Boss' - Bosses which can be mostly found as the target of Assassination missions. *'Field Boss' - Bosses that can be encountered on select mission types, though not usually the main objective. *'Assassin Boss' - Bosses that actively hunt down players who possess their respective Death Marks. *'Grand Boss' - Massive, titanic bosses with special set of mechanics, designed to offer the players the highest level of challenge. List of Bosses Regular Bosses These Bosses are found mostly on Assassination missions (with a few exceptions). Each boss usually has a set of lines to "taunt" the Tenno sent to kill them. They generally drop mods and resources upon death. Depending on which boss the player is fighting, Blueprints of Warframe parts and special Weapon parts will often be rewarded upon mission completion. Grineer Faction Captain Vor= |-|Councilor Vay Hek= |-|Lieutenant Lech Kril= |-|General Sargas Ruk= |-|Tyl Regor= |-|Kela De Thaym= |-|Balor Fomorian= Corpus Faction Jackal= |-|The Sergeant= |-|Alad V= |-|Raptors= |-|Hyena Pack= |-|Ambulas= |-|Razorback= Infested Faction Phorid= |-|Lephantis= |-|Juggernaut Behemoth= |-|Jordas Golem= |-|Mutalist Alad V= |-|Hemocyte= |-|Zealoid Prelate= Sentient Faction Ropalolyst= Field Bosses Field Bosses are, as the name implies, boss-like enemies that may spawn during a certain set of mission. While some Field Bosses may be required to be killed to progress the objective, oftentimes they are not the main objective of the mission. Compared to regular, assassins and grand bosses, killing these bosses do not yield as many rewards. Mission-Based The following are the list of Field Bosses that spawn based on the mission type taken. |-|Ven'kra Tel / Sprag= |-|Lynx= |-|Juggernaut= |-|Corrupted Vor= |-|Leekter= |-|Shik Tal= |-|Vem Tabook= |-|John Prodman= |-|Kuva Lich= Acolytes Acolytes, though are Field Bosses, do not spawn anywhere in the game by default. They can only be fought during a recurring event known as Acolytes Return. |-|Angst= |-|Malice= |-|Mania= |-|Torment= |-|Violence= Assassin Bosses Assassins are rare bosses that randomly hunt players down outside of Assassination missions. They can only be spawned by players who have earned Death Marks through various means. Defeating these rare enemies may yield rare resources, parts and blueprints. Though they can spawn in most of the game, they cannot spawn in: *Syndicate and Assassination standard missions *Archwing, Free Roam and Arena special game modes ** Also includes Quest and Mastery Test solo-exclusive missions *Sanctuary Onslaught and Elite Sanctuary Onslaught *Non-combat hub "missions" (Relays, Dojos) *Any mission that has already been "chosen" for the spawn of another Assassin or is forced due to beacons |-|Stalker= |-|Shadow Stalker= |-|Zanuka Hunter= |-|The Grustrag Three= |-|Wolf of Saturn Six= Grand Bosses Grand Bosses are massive, titanic bosses with specifically designed sets of mechanics, often with unique abilities not found in any regular missions, instead, in open-world regions such as Plains of Eidolon and Orb Vallis in forms of bounties. Equipped with far stronger offensive and defensive capability, Grand Bosses are significantly higher in difficulty and defeating them usually requires the execution of a complex strategy, as well as equipping powerful gears. They yield the rarest, and most exquisite rewards not found anywhere else in the system. Eidolons |-|Teralyst= |-|Gantulyst= |-|Hydrolyst= Orb Mothers |-|Profit-Taker Orb= |-|Exploiter Orb= Retired Bosses |-|Arn Etina= |-|J3-Golem= Notes *All bosses and assassins have a rare chance to drop an Orokin Cell upon death. This chance is fully separate from the planet's resource drop rate. **As such, it is possible for General Sargas Ruk and Lieutenant Lech Kril to drop two instances of Orokin Cells, the first instance coming from the planet's rare drop and the second instance coming from the rare chance. Patch History *Added new boss health bar introduced in the Emissary boss fight to all bosses except Jackal, Vor and Lech Kril, the Raptor, Hyena Pack, Ambulas and Lephantis. *Fixed abusing Host migrations to get multiple Beacon assassin spawns. Beacons will be ineligible to place after a Host migration if someone had already summoned an assassin previously. ;Warframe Resistance and Immunity Changes The following changes have been made to Warframe Ability powers when used against boss-type enemies. These changes do not affect the damage each Ability. *Zephyr’s Tornado and Dive Bomb will no longer ragdoll boss-type enemies. *Zephyr’s Tailwind will no longer be able to knockdown boss-type enemies. *Valkyr’s Paralysis will no longer be able to stun boss-type enemies. *Valkyr’s Warcry now has diminishing returns against boss-type enemies. *Saryn’s Venom will be able to properly spread and receive spores from nearby boss-type enemies. *Volt’s Shock and Overload will no longer be able to electrocute boss-type enemies. *Hydroid’s Tidal Wave will no longer ragdoll boss-type enemies. *Hydroid’s Undertow will no longer pull in boss-type enemies. *Tentacle Swarm will no longer be able to grab boss-type enemies unless they’ve died. *Ivara’s Sleep Arrow now has diminishing returns against boss-type enemies. *Ivara’s Prowl will no longer be able to steal from boss-type enemies. *Limbo’s Banish will no longer be able to ragdoll or move boss-type enemies into the Rift. *Loki’s Radial Disarm will no longer be able to disarm, stun or dismember boss-type enemies. *Loki’s Irradiating Disarm Augment will no longer be able to confuse boss-type enemies. *Mag’s Pull will no longer move boss-type enemies. *Mag’s Crush will no longer lift or ragdoll boss-type enemies. *Mag’s Fracturing Crush Augment will no longer stop boss-type enemies. *Banshee’s Sonic Boom, Silence, and Sound Quake will no longer be able to push, stun, or stagger boss-type enemies. *Ember’s Accelerant will no longer be able to stun boss-type enemies. *Ember’s World on Fire will no longer be able to knockdown boss-type enemies. *Equinox’s Rest & Rage will now slow boss-type enemies instead of putting them to sleep. *Excalibur’s Radial Blind and Radial Javelin will no longer stagger boss-type enemies. *Frost’s Freeze and Avalanche will no longer freeze boss-type enemies. *Frost’s Snow Globe will no longer freeze or push boss-type enemies. *Rhino’s Charge will no longer ragdoll boss-type enemies. *Rhino’s Stomp will no longer put boss-type enemies in stasis. *Mesa’s Shooting Gallery will no longer jam or stun boss-type enemies. *Mesa’s Muzzle Flash Augment will no longer blind boss-type enemies. *Oberon’s Smite will no longer ragdoll boss-type enemies. *Oberon’s Reckoning will no longer put lift boss-type enemies. *Nyx’s Mind Control and Chaos now have diminishing returns against boss-type enemies. *Nekros’ Terrify will no longer fear boss-type enemies, but will continue to apply an armor reduction debuff. *Nekros’ Shadows of the Dead will no longer be able to summon boss-type enemies. *Nezha’s Divine Spears will no longer pin or ragdoll boss-type enemies. *Vauban’s Bounce will no longer bounce boss-type enemies. *Vauban’s Bastille will slow boss-type enemies instead of lifting and placing them in stasis. *Bosses now have their blueprint drops as end-mission rewards (like Lephantis) instead of physical orbs in the level. }} See Also *Planets *Factions de:Bosse es:Jefe Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss